Various forms of multi-compartment bags for beverage infusion commodities have been heretofore designed and various apparatuses have also been designed to support beverage infusion commodity bags within a cup or the like. However, most multi-compartment bags are reasonably complex in structure or rely upon a string or strings attached thereto in order to withdraw the bag from an associated cup. Further, the various structures heretofore provided for supporting a beverage infusion commodity bag within a cup or the like have also been reasonably complex in nature. Accordingly, a need exists for a simplified double compartment beverage infusion commodity bag and for structure capable of moving the bag into proper position within a cup or the like stationarily supporting the bag in proper position and for thereafter facilitating removal of the bag from the cup.
Examples of beverage infusion commodity bags and structures for support thereof including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,791,505, 2,793,120, 2,805,164, 2,891,867, 3,387,978, 3,597,222 and 3,607,302.